


Struck

by lindafishes8



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindafishes8/pseuds/lindafishes8
Summary: A Drabble





	Struck

While a thunderstorm raged above them, a THRUSH thug, John Jorgenson lit out across the open field with Kuryakin in hot pursuit.

Illya ran with murderous thoughts; Jorgenson had tortured his partner, reason enough for him to die. 

Before Illya could take a shot, a lightning bolt shot down from the heavens and struck the THRUSH with a billion volts. He fell to the ground quite dead, his clothing smoldering.

Later...

“I can’t understand why Jorgenson was struck by lightning and you were not,” Waverly pondered.

Illya only shrugged, then offered smugly, “For once, it was good to be shorter.”


End file.
